Modern switches and other internet infrastructure components, such as routers and bridges, are sophisticated devices that offer many features relating to security, quality of service, availability and other factors. A physical port of a switch must be configured to implement a selected set of features based on the connection type. However, the richness of the feature set and other options offered on sophisticated switches and other network infrastructure devices can overwhelm network management personnel who are not highly trained. Thus, in many cases the ports are not configured to take full advantage of the features and options provided by the manufacturer of the switch.
For example, recently, interest in using Ethernet in factory automation has grown due the inclusion of inexpensive Ethernet Network Interface Cards (NICs) on most personal computers and the low costs of commercial-off-the shelf components due to commoditization of Ethernet.
However, it is often the case that sophisticated network personnel are not available to configure ports when new devices are connected to a port resulting in less that optimal utilization of the features and options available on the switch.